Electronic devices provide audio to headphones using different approaches, including using audio plugs inserted into a jack of the electronic device. Many existing audio plugs are encased in a soft plastic cover (e.g., between the plug portion and a cable). The soft plastic cover may be susceptible to damage or allow undesired access to the internal electrical connections of the plug. In addition, the soft plastic cover may not be cosmetically appealing if it is soiled through normal use by a user of the audio plug.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an audio plug with a hard shell to better protect the components of the audio plug while maintaining the same outer diameter as an audio plug having a soft outer cover. In addition, it may be beneficial to provide an audio plug with a hard shell that has a smooth exterior for enhancing the cosmetic appearance of the plug.